


Humor Me

by NotALemon



Series: Young Timelords [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Running Away Together, but it's just talked about, fluff?, koschei's home life isn't great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna know- if I asked you to run away with me, would you?”<br/>Koschei rolled his eyes. “What are you playing at? You know we can’t do that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humor Me

“Hey, Kos.” He was dangling off of his bed, letting the blood rush to his head. Staring at Koschei’s bed with his pale eyes. “I wanna know something.”  
“Theta, what time is it?” asked Koschei, keeping his eyes closed. “Oh wait. It doesn’t matter, because It’s not time for your antics.”  
“But it’s important!”  
“More important than my sleep?”  
“Yes! It’s very important!”  
“Anything is more important to Theta Sigma than my sleep.” Koschei sighed and rolled onto his side. “Humor me.” His eyes popped open. They almost looked innocent in the moonlight. Almost.  
Theta looked out the window instead of into Koschei’s eyes. “I wanna know-” he traced the words onto the floor.  
“I can’t see your hands, you idiot.”  
“I wanna know- if I asked you to run away with me, would you?”  
Koschei rolled his eyes. “What are you playing at? You know we can’t do that.”  
Theta crawled onto the floor and sat cross-legged. He watched flower petals fall from a tree outside. They glowed orange in the moonlight. Pretty. “I just want to know. Would you run away with me? We could travel the universe together. You and me. We could go to the Medusa Cascade! We could go to Earth! Earth! It would be even better with you! What do you say? Hey, we could even go to-”  
“Stop.” Koschei hissed. “What are you playing at? You know we can’t do that. I have responsibilities. You might not, but I still do. And-” he rose on his elbows, “- we’re not old enough to decide on these things.”  
“But-”  
“We’re going to get married someday. I’m not going to disappoint my family and future spouse by leaving with Theta Sigma, of all people.” He scowled at Theta. “My parents would never live that down.”  
Theta looked to the floor. “I can’t believe you haven’t told them.” He sighed.  
“My father would skin me!”  
“You said you weren’t going to be afraid of him anymore!” Theta whipped his head up to stare at Koschei. He refused to let the tears fall.  
“I’m not.” Koschei got down from his bed. He sat across from Theta.  
“You’re a shite lair.”  
Koschei sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Is that an Earth phrase?”  
“Of course. What else would it be?” Theta gazed into Koschei’s eyes. “Are you sure you wouldn’t run away with me?”  
“Why would you want to run away? We have everything we need here. We’re safe here.”  
“I’m suffocating! I want to travel! I want to explore! I want to fly a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!”  
“Here we go again.” Koschei rolled his eyes. “‘One day, I’ll fly a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space and explore the universe!’ It gets old. And you’ll never fly one until you pass the class.”  
“I know.” Theta stared out the window again. “I just want the freedom. The adventure. Don’t you?”  
Koschei glanced out the window. “Beautiful night out, isn’t it?” He asked.  
“You’d pick your father over me.”  
“What?” Koschei looked hurt. “I wouldn’t.”  
“But you would. Wouldn’t you?”  
“I- My father has expectations for how I should behave. If I don’t meet those expectations-”  
“Whatever you say.” Theta huffed and turned to fully face the window.  
A hand gently moved his face. He refused to look. “Don’t act like that. I hate it when you act like that.” Koschei gave him the most sincere look he could. “You’re Theta Sigma. You’re not supposed to be quiet.”  
Theta rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you tired?” He asked.  
“You wouldn’t leave me if you ran away, correct?” Koschei moved his hand to his side.  
“I guess not?” Theta blinked in surprise. “I don’t think I could leave you. You’re my only real friend.”  
Koschei nodded. “I would like to run away with you. I just can’t.”  
“I know. Your father. Your whole family. The estate.”  
“But that doesn’t mean I won’t think about it every day.”  
“What?”  
“I’d think about it every day. And regret saying no. Because you’d never come back. And don’t say you will, because I know you won’t.”  
Theta traced his words onto the carpet. “You’re right.”  
“I know I am. I’m always right. It’s a Koschei thing.”  
“Is being a pretentious know-it-all also a Koschei thing?”  
“You shouldn’t say things like that. You know who I am. You know my family.”  
“Your family is a bunch of pretentious know-it-alls too. I know you’re aware.”  
“I am. I can’t do anything about it, but I know everything.”  
“You should. Are-” Theta yawned, “-are you tired?”  
“Yes. I’ve been tired. You woke me up.”  
Theta smiled. “But I got an answer.” He crawled over to his bed and slithered under the covers. Koschei watched him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes you did. Now, I need some sleep. If you wouldn’t mind.” Koschei stood and walked to his own bed.  
“Hey, Kos?” Theta asked from underneath the piles of bedding.  
“Yes?”  
“What would you do if I asked you to go to Earth with me?”  
Koschei answered by throwing one of his many pillows at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will be a series. Maybe it won't. Maybe I need to sleep on it.


End file.
